


Fred

by margueritegiry



Series: What's In A Name? [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Names, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margueritegiry/pseuds/margueritegiry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George has been avoiding a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fred

"What should we name him?"

George looked up at Angelina. He was tinkering with a stronger Nosebleed Nougat formula when she walked in.

"You shouldn't be in here, you know. It's dangerous." he scolded her.

She smirked at him. "Nice job avoiding the question, Weasley. Besides, I'm pregnant, not an invalid. Come to bed."

George glanced up at the clock and then at his work. He fake-sighed and followed his wife up the spiral staircase to their flat. He stripped to his boxers and t-shirt and joined her in bed.

"All right, getting back to my original question, what should we name the baby?"

"Evelyn" he said, and rolled over on his stomach. Angelina began to smack him with her pillow.

"What? It's unisex!" he protested, laughing.

"George Fabian Weasley, in four months you will be a father. You will have a son. You can't keep avoiding this. I think we should name him after your brother."

"Ickle Ronniekins Junior? I don't think so."

"No, after Fred." she said softly.

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a few minutes while George contemplated.

Angelina broke the silence. "I mean, obviously he won't look like him, or be the same person. But I thought- I mean you two- Never mind, it was a rubbish idea."

A smile crept onto George's face. "No, I like it. Besides, Fred Weasley has a nice ring to it."


End file.
